The Wizard's Tale
by TBorNotTB
Summary: Harry is going to his fourth year in Hogwarts, but is forbidden to go to Hogwarts by the Dursley's. He escapes from them, and does anything possible to go to Hogwarts to reunite with his true love Hermione Granger.
1. Prologue Lumos

The Wizard's Tale

Prologue-Lumos

Harry took a step forward, clutching his wand in his right hand so hard that the wand could've broke. He was trying to sneak out of the Dursley home and go back to Hogwarts. They wouldn't let him go, they claimed they needed him for "important reasons". But Harry knew it was all a trick. Thinking of all this, he converted his walk into a jog.

The open door from which he was going to escape through was closing. He ran now, panting at each step. The light was getting dimmer by each second. It was a sign he was close.

The light finally left altogether, and Harry knew he made it to the door. Now just to light his wand and walk through.

"Lumos", he whispered, and the tip of his wand shone with bright light. He looked up to face the door and a panicked expression splashed over Harry's face.

The door was closed, Harry didn't make it in time. What was worse, he was locked in.


	2. Protego

Protego

Harry was speechless, what had happened? His plan was perfect, he hadn't made a single mistake, so what went wrong? What one thing didn't go the right way, which made him get trapped inside? Harry had so many questions, but not a single answer. It was time to think of a new plan.

Harry's first three years at Hogwarts went perfectly, perhaps because the Dursley's hadn't known of what he learned there. However, once his friend Hermione Granger called him on the household telephone, the Dursley's overheard the conversation which involved magic, and now they were trying to prevent him from learning any more magic which can put them in danger.

However, Harry had no intention of using his magic to harm the Dursley's. In fact, he would harm them if they didn't let him go back to Hogwarts. He didn't know too many spells to harm others though.

Harry sat himself down next to the now locked door with all his things surrounding him. He sighed and twirled his wands in his finger while thinking when he heard the sound of the Dursley's car.

Harry suddenly jerked up and grabbed as many of his things as he could and started his way back to his small room, but he wasn't fast enough. Vernon Dursley opened the door and saw Harry, and boomed.

"TRYING TO ESCAPE, HUH PUNK? NO ESCAPING WHEN VERNON DURSLEY IS AROUND!", Mr. Dursley shouted at the top of his lungs. He stomped his way to Harry and prepared to punch him and injure him severely.

Harry however luckily had his wand to defend himself. Without thinking, when he saw Mr. Dursley charging towards him, he pointed his wand at him and shouted, "PROTEGO!". Harry made a run for it, he ran to his room as fast as a cheetah, and locked the door once he got in.

Vernon Dursley could not believe Harry Potter used magic against him. He was prepared to strike back at Harry. He had to find him first, however.

Harry was in his room trying to think of why he used magic against Mr. Dursley. It was a sudden reaction, mostly. Harry sat down relieved on his so-called bed and tried to think of a plan. He suddenly thought of something good, and whispered to himself, "The window...".

Harry dashed up on to the radiator, and quickly opened the window. It wasn't wide enough for him. Harry muttered a spell to himself with his wand directed at the window, and all of a sudden the whole window was open, which had enough space for Harry and his things to get through.

One by one Harry pushed his luggage through, and finally he ducked down and went through himself. He whispered another spell under his breath and the window seemed the same as before, untouched.

Harry was out now, but where would he go? That was still left to decide. The important thing was that he had escaped from the house without the Dursley's knowing. Now was the time to go in to action.

***  
"COME BACK HERE YOU!", hollered Vernon Dursley as Harry fidgeted on the balcony. It was impossible to move with his load of things and their weight. He cast the feather-light spell on each sack. He didn't care right now that he had broken rules and that Mafalda Hopkirk was going to send him an owl. This was for his own good.

"NO! I'M TIRED OF BEING TREATED LIKE A SLAVE!", shouted Harry. He grabbed all his bags and held on to the railing of the balcony. "One...two...THREE!", whispered Harry to himself, and he swung left towards Main Street, and landed safely on his two feet. He looked around making sure no one saw him, and ran. Ran like the wind, for his life. He continued, gasping and panting away, until he reached the train station. With a smile of triumphant, he loaded his bags on to a trolley, took a deep breath, and went through the wall to Platform 9 and 3/4.

The platform was empty, not a single person was there. Then again, September 1st WAS three days away. However, someone WAS there. Someone awfully familiar to Harry.

"P-P-Professor Dumbledore?", Harry stuttered.

"On the contrary, Harry. How are you doing on this fine day?", Albus Dumbledore replied calmly.

"I-I...", Harry continued, still in shock, "I...ran away from home.".

"Oh? Why ever would you do so Harry?", Albus questioned.

"I can't take it anymore.", said Harry matter-of-factly.

"Harry, whether cozy or a burden, the Dursley home is YOUR home. They took you in, gave you a room, clothes, food...all the needs in life. Why leave all that for a life in the unknown?", Albus reasoned.

"So you're saying I should go back now? After making it this far?", Harry asked.

"No, you will stay with me, until September 1st, and we will go back to Hogwarts then. However, you will be going back home to the Dursley's next summer. Are we clear?", Albus asked.

Harry nodded solemnly, as he made his way to Albus Dumbledore's side.

"Where are we going?", Harry broke the silence five minutes later.

"You'll see, I think you will like it. I may be old but I still have the fun in me.", Albus said with a grin.

Harry liked the sound of that, and he knew with Albus Dumbledore he would be safe and well-cared for. But he still has his doubts. What if something happened to Dumbledore? What would Harry do then? What if Voldemort found out where Harry and Dumbledore were? There were so many things that could happen, and Albus Dumbledore's calmness left Harry dumbstruck. Didn't he worry for his own life? Harry set all his thoughts aside, forming new thoughts in his head on what a weekend with Dumbledore would be like. He secretly felt excited as he moved on with the Hogwarts Headmaster. After all, every journey was an adventure. And this one was no exception!


	3. A Day With Albus Dumbledore

A Day with Albus Dumbledore

"Well Harry, you will now be able to witness what my life is like." said Albus Dumbledore. He went to the nearest Wizarding newsstand and picked up a Muggle knitting magazine, and paid the owner. He then gave Harry such a smile that it seemed Dumbledore thought it was normal for a very old wizard like himself to like Muggle magazines, especially ones about knitting.

"You read Muggle magazines?" Harry asked Albus, with a bewildered look on his face. "We had a whole bunch in the bathroom at the Dursley's. I could've brought you some!"

"Yes, yes I do. I don't think my tastes would be similar to the Dursley family. They aren't quite my type." Dumbledore said.

"Oh…." Harry said, as he thought about the type of people Vernon Dursley and Albus Dumbledore were.

"So, where shall we go? Any where in London? France? Asia? The list is endless and a powerful wizard such as myself would find it easy to go to any of those marvelous places as easy as saying Lumos." Dumbledore asked.

"Wow…I, um…don't know….I haven't even heard of those places." Harry said in a surprised tone.

Albus gasped and put his hand on his forehead. Harry noticed it barely had any wrinkles nor looked weak.

"Oh no! Never heard of those places? That's almost a SIN, Harry! Quickly, quickly, I need to give you a world tour!" Dumbledore said as he panicked.

Harry didn't see what the big deal of not knowing about places like France was, but the way Albus Dumbledore was behaving got him quite curious. After all, surely a little world tour couldn't hurt? With magic, everything was possible!

"Here we are at Paris, the city of fashion galore!" Albus Dumbledore exclaimed excitedly. He squealed with joy, which left Harry at the most surprise.

Harry stifled a loud laugh as he smiled at Albus Dumbledore. Which wizard would get super excited about FASHION? Harry himself was wearing the same jeans from last Christmas. Nonetheless, he was excited about exploring Paris and hopefully meeting French wizards and witches. "_Meeting up with some Beauxbatons ladies would be fun too._" Harry thought.

"So Harry, let us start off our tour with the Eiffel Tower.", Dumbledore said as he looked at a map which came from no where.

"Huh? The…what tower?" Harry asked, puzzle. He hadn't realized there was more of a world besides England.

Albus sighed. "My, this will be harder than I thought. Let's just go to the Eiffel Tower." Dumbledore said.

"Fine…whatever…" Harry said, practically bored.

"Hold my right arm." Dumbledore commanded.

"Um...why?" Harry questioned with a funny look on his face.

"I told you. That's why. No more questions, we will be late." Dumbledore said with a straight face.

Harry reluctantly held out his hand which Dumbledore grabbed. Within seconds, they were on the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Huh? What? How did we get here so-?" Harry started. But Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Apparition, of course. You haven't heard of that either? Oh boy, those Dursleys are even worse than I thought." Albus said, and then he sighed.

Harry felt slightly offended at this comment. However, he left that aside and went on looking at his surroundings.

"So…I'll see you in a bit. Feel free to explore." Albus said as he walked off towards west.

As soon as Albus Dumbledore was out of site, Harry ran, this time to explore the wonderful place of Paris where he would enjoy life rather than risk losing it.

"So you found the boy?" the Dark Lord hissed at his fellow companion.

"I believe so, my lord." the companion said as he bowed down at the lord's feet.

"Foolish boy, roaming Paris by himself. Foolish DUMBLEDORE, leaving the boy alone." The Dark Lord said with a snicker.

"Yes, foolish of them, my lord." the companion, who appeared to be Lucius Malfoy, said.

Lucius was so scared of the Lord that he knew the only way to survive was to agree to everything he said. And yet, the job was hard nonetheless.

"Get me the boy. I want the boy." The Dark Lord commanded.

In a minute Lucius was gone into the busy streets of Paris.

Harry had met his friend Hermione Granger at a café he had bought some cookies from and soon they were walking hand and hand, in a beautiful park.

"I've missed you, Harry." Hermione broke the silence.

"I've missed you too." Harry said.

"How's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno."

"How'd you get here?" Hermione asked another question.

"Dumbledore brought me here.

"Ah."

They kicked pebbles and went silent again, until Harry turned around to face Hermione again.

"Hermione?" he asked.

He looked into her eyes and leaned in, not bothering for an answer, and kissed her. All Hermione did was blink.

"Um, awkward, but I loved it." Hermione said. "But no one tells Ron until we're ready."

Harry agreed and they kissed one more time, and soon were walking hand in hand out of the park, when someone snatches Hermione away.

"HARRY! HARRY!" Hermione screamed at the top of her voice.

Before Harry had the time to react, he was snatched up as well. The two reached out to each other and fumbled to get out of the tight grips.

"Stop! Unhand my students!" a voice called.

It was no one else but Albus Dumbledore!

Albus Dumbledore shot a few spells here and there and soon Harry and Hermione were free and the Dark Lord's assistants had fled.

"Speak of this to no one, I hope you two learned your lesson." Dumbledore said.

He apparated again, this time with both teenagers, and soon they were off to a different place, or a place they had no idea about, anyway.


	4. 12 Grimmauld Place

12 Grimmauld Place

"Honestly Harry, what in the WORLD was all that about?" Hermione asked Harry. She was braiding her hair for the backyard party taking place later that day.

"I…dunno. Wait, about the…you know, or the assistants?" Harry asked her.

"BOTH!" she yelled.

"Well, that…um, kiss, came out of no where," Harry said, "And the Dark Lord's people, I think he's after me again".

Hermione just shook her head.

"He can't be. You know that, Harry, he hasn't been seen ever since that day your parents died. You would've heard something if he was back." Hermione told him.

"But he IS back, Hermione. I just know it." Harry insisted.

"Hello! Hi Harry! How are you? What are you doing here?" Ron's annoying sister, Ginny exclaimed at once when she saw her crush.

She was followed by Ron, who said, "God Ginny, get away from my friends." He shoved his sister away to sit down next to Harry.

"So, um, what ARE you two doing here?" Ron asked once Ginny left.

"Dumbledore." Harry and Hermione answered at the same time with a shrug, and the threesome laughed.

"Harry, my boy!" a voice exclaimed.

"SIRIUS!" Harry ran to his beloved godfather.

They hugged each other, and Sirius said, "I see you've found my home."

"This is where you live?"

"Yep. Harry, I'd like to talk to you before the garden party, if that is all right with you and your friends over there," he said with a serious look on his face.

Harry quickly nodded and gave Ron and Hermione a last look before he left the room with Sirius.

They came to the kitchen, small, but cozy. Harry sat at a stool while Sirius made a snack for him.

"Now, Harry, if I am not mistaken, there was an attempt to take you today, by the Dark Lord, correct?" Sirius casually asked.

Harry broke into a cold, nervous sweat. How in the world did he _know_?

"Y-y-yeah, there was, Sirius." Harry finally admitted.

"Well then, why the HELL didn't you say so earlier! Why do I need to find out these things from your FRIENDS? Harry, YOUR life is the most wanted out there, and you act like your death would be NOTHING!" Sirius yelled. He smashed down Harry's plate in front of him with anger.

"Sirius, I can explain…" Harry started.

"No need, my boy. Hermione told me everything."

There was an awkward silence as Harry nibbled down on his sandwich. _Sirius is an awesome cook_, he thought as he munched down his sandwich to little remains.

"So…that's it. You can go." Sirius broke the silence by saying.

Harry jumped off the stool and put his plate in the sink. He was about to leave when he remembered something.

"Thanks, Sirius".

And he ran off to the room he shared with Ron to get ready for the party.

"I feel Harry has been getting into too much trouble." Remus Lupin said with a sigh.

"He IS you responsibility, Mr. Black." Mundungus Fletcher agreed.

The Order of the Phoenix was having their own mini-meeting at the garden party, where even the minors were having fun, getting tipsy and dancing and plainly having fun.

"But, Remus, Mundungus, he hasn't gotten HURT yet. We can thank Sirius for that, yes?" Arthur Weasley interrupted.

It was at times like this that Sirius felt only Arthur understood him.

"Yes, Arthur. Thank you." Sirius said with a smile.

Meanwhile, the teens were all having fun, it was like the Yule Ball Fred and George talked about.

Hermione was dancing along, besides Ginny. She tripped and fell on Harry.

"Be careful Hermione…bet you can't rock those heels." Harry said with a smirk.

"Sure I can…see…whoa!" Harry caught Hermione before she fell face flat on the ground. They laughed and laughed.

Ron was looking at them from the other side of backyard, feeling envy bubbling inside of him. It was at times like these Ron felt excluded and like the third wheel.

From the beginning of their time at Hogwarts, it was always Harry and Ron, then Hermione. Lately it was Harry and Hermione, and Ron. This wasn't the first time Ron felt something was going on between his two friends.

Except, the problem was that Ron liked Hermione too. Although, it seemed like Hermione didn't like Ron, at all, and only dealt with him for Harry, her true love. Harry didn't make things better, being the Boy Who Lived, and loving Hermione back, when there were thousands of other girls who loved him out there, people he could date. Why did he have to pick Hermione?

It was at times like these Ron felt jealous of his famous friend. Which was odd for him, considering he never felt that at the beginning of the friendship, and he felt this way more often lately. For instance, why did Harry and Hermione come to the Burrow _together_? And who knows what happened before the Dark Lord incident?

Then, a most horrifying thought hit Ron. What if…they _kissed?_ No, no, they wouldn't do that and not tell him. But what if they DID?

As he watched Harry and Hermione, Ron made a vow to himself.

"_I love Hermione, and she is mine. I will get her with all I got. I can beat the Boy Who Lived."_

Ron stepped out proudly to join his friends, step one of his plan to get his girl.


End file.
